


Prompto and Noctis should be a comedy duo

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, High strung Iggy, Inspired by Twitter, Noctis is a prankster, Pranks and Practical Jokes, poor Iggy, so is prompto, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: The two best friends decide to annoy Ignis - who has just had a long, hard day at work.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Prompto and Noctis should be a comedy duo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EbonyPhotographs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyPhotographs/gifts).



> Inspired by Twitter. I hope you all enjoy it 👀

“Dude, what does this sound like?” Prompto says, shaking a small raisin box. The rattle of the raisins sounding a lot like a pill box. 

Noctis laughs at his best friend, he always did find the funny aspects in everything. “Prom, specs should be here soon, I’m feeling a wind up coming on. You in?” A playful glint in his eyes as he waits for an answer. 

Prom simply chuckles “you know I’m always down on irritating the Igster.”

Noct unpauses their video game, tonight’s one was a fighting game and Noct had lost the last three rounds. “Loser has to do the wind-up. Specs texted me earlier, some stressful council thing going on so I’d put money on him being in a foul mood. Even better to annoy him. You game?” He says, elbowing Prom playfully. 

“Hope you enjoy eating your words cos you’ll be winding him up, you’ve already lost, like, what, three times?!” 

Prompto goes quiet, his tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. Noctis told him he did that and the blond never believes him, the little quirk was an adorable one as far as Noctis was concerned. He continues to mash the buttons, determined  _ not  _ to be the person who has to annoy Ignis, the advisor was downright scary when he was pissed off. Noct would know, he was responsible for irritating the heck out of Ignis for the last twelve years. 

“How...did…you...beat me like that?! You weren’t even playing properly, you just mashed the buttons!” Prompto yells at him in disbelief, throwing the controller down on the floor and throwing both arms up in frustration. 

“Looks like you’re gonna die tonight. Death by Scientia, not a bad way to go, it’ll be quick.” Noctis all but falls over laughing at his best friend, the utterly outraged look in his eyes completely undoing him. 

Noct is still a giggling puddle on the sofa when the door opens and Ignis walks in, his face pure thunder. Composing himself, Noct throws the box of raisins over to Prompto before he walks into the living room. “Shake that” he whispers conspiratorially. 

Prompto rolls his eyes as he catches the small cardboard box, the item being sinfully silent whilst in the air. 

“Iggy, good day in the Citadel?” 

“I wouldn’t call it a ‘good’ day, Noct, but not the worst I suppose.” Ignis answers, walking through the living room door with a can of ebony in hand and a newspaper under his arm. “Good evening, Prompto.” 

Prompto waves back his greeting, a comedic look of panic on his face. He sits back down next to Noct, waiting until Ignis starts to read his paper. 

“Prom! Do it” Noctis whispers, voice so low that Prompto barely hears him. 

Sighing in resignation, Prompto shakes the box loudly, the jostling of the raisins inside getting the advisors attention. 

“Heavens Prompto, are you taking pills? What are you exposing his highness to?!” 

Noct snorts, “calm down specs, they’re just raisins.”

Eyes narrowing, Ignis folds the newspaper, setting it down in front of him on the coffee table, “nice try but I think I’d know the sound of a pill bottle..”

He snaps his mouth closed as Prompto lifts up a small box of raisins, a suspiciously innocent expression on his face. “Dude ...we said it was raisins.”

“What…”

Noctis rolls over, howling with laughter, causing Prompto to follow suit as he tosses the box across to Ignis who catches it with ease. Both men are in stitches on the sofa and Noct is now crying. Ignis skewers the pair with his eyes and goes into the kitchen for another can of ebony. 

Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, he thinks to himself  _ Astrals, give me strength, for I am going to murder the chosen king myself one of these days.  _

Ignis sighs as he hears even more laughter coming from the living room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter if you like @_shell_fire


End file.
